Teen Titans Go! to the Beach
by The Magician Joseph
Summary: After a heat wave hits Jump City the Titans retreat to the beach to escape the temperature, but find themself out of the frying pan and into the fire as danger on the beach abounds!
1. Chapter 1

So far it has been the summer of heat, a pressuring crazy heat that, fueled by the green house effect and general climate changes had wrapped Jump City in its arms like a lover. All the schools had been let out for summer, and mothers spent the days trying desperately to get their kids and teens away from the TV. The offspring of the aforementioned mothers would sometimes parade out to the scalding sidewalks, stare listlessly at the surrounding concrete and then retreat back to the comfort of their cool living rooms.

The heat was deterring all of the activity in the city, crime rates have dropped through the floor, and the general paradox of a mood of sluggish restlessness was spreading through the inhabitants of the city like a disease.

The Teen Titans have not been immune to this heat induced foul temper, they spend their days in the Tower, sleeping late, watching TV, and keeping their air condition cranked at fuel blast. Today however this changes.

This morning, covered in a thin film of his own sweat Beast Boy wakes up. He immediately does a survey of his room looking at the comforting surroundings of his own filth. He reaches over and touches the glass of water next to his bed. The condenscion on the glass excites the nerves in his hand and a careless reactionary twitch causes the glass to fall off his night stand and to the carpeted floor.

"Darn." He mutters, and gets out of his bed placing his feet in the wet carpet. He is wearing only his boxers and still feels absolutely oppressed by the heat in his room. He crosses the length of his room and walks out in to the hall not bothering to put on any clothes.

As he is walking down the hall to the kitchen to get another glass of water he briefly considers making breakfast to surprise his team mates, but he decides that it is too hot to cook. It is even amazingly hot in the hallway and Beast Boy wonders what time it is, his internal clock tells his body it is around six thirty in the morning. There is a dull ache in his bladder and he turns into the bathroom.

When Beast Boy finishes relieving himself and opens the bathroom door he is surprised to see Raven standing outside. She is also wearing nothing but her underwear, a modest pair of black panties, and a modest black bra. Yet even given the utilitarian nature of her underwear this still comes a shock to Beast Boy, and a not at all unpleasant shock at that.

Raven blushes partially to because she is in her underwear, and to her recollection this is the first time any of her team mates has seen her in any state of undress. She is also partially blushing because she is seeing Beast boy in his underwear, someone who despite his hyperactive demeanor she finds attractive.

"Well gee, I guess this morning is turning out to be hot in more than one way." Beast Boy says to Raven.

"Whatever." Raven says.

"I thought I was the only one awake right now." Beast Boy says grinning, he is trying desperately to get some type of positive reaction from Raven.

"Excuse me, but I need in there." Raven says indicating the bathroom. Beast Boy does a side step slipping through the space in between the doorway and Raven's body. His hand gently, and accidently brushes her thigh as he slides by. This small amount of contact sends a shiver down Raven's spine, but she does a good job of not showing it.

About ten minutes later Raven, now dressed, goes down to the kitchen. Beast boy is sitting at the table, he is now wearing pants, and he is sipping thoughtfully at a glass of orange juice. Sweat drips down from his face in thin salty streams. When Raven enters she sees him, he smiles at her a genuine smile, and she returns his smile with a faint closed mouth smile.

Raven walks up to the refrigerator and opens it up, there is a pitcher of chilled green tea that she had so fortuitously made last night. Her delicate ivory colored hands grabs the pitcher and she grabs a glass from the over head cupboards with her other hand. She fills up the glass with the unsweetened tea and takes a sip before replacing the pitcher of tea.

"Grab a chair." Beast Boy says to Raven.

Raven sits across the table from him. They spend a moment examining each other's faces, both of their cheeks are heat flushed.

Cyborg enters the room, he too seems to be affected by the wholly unpleasant temperature.

"You know what guys? Our air condition is officially broken." He says.

"Great." Raven mutters under her breath and then takes a sip of her cool tea.

"Dude can't you fix it?" Beast Boy questions him. His voice cracks in the way that it tends to when he is saying something with a lot of expression.

"Yeah I can, but it will take a while." Cyborg says rubbing his chin with one of his thick metal fingers.

"No need to." Robin interjects walking down the stairs, Starfire is striding next to him despite the heat she seems quite comfortable and is smiling widely. "Starfire and I decided that to escape the heat the best course of action would be to go to the beach."

"Alright dude!" Beast Boy exclaims, his small green frame is nearly quivering with the intense child like excitement he is feeling right now.

A small bead of sweat drops into Robin's eye and he blinks it out and smiles. "Alright team, get your vacation gear together. Teen Titans go!" He shouts thrusting his fist into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

The assembling of beach paraphernalia, and packing of lunches had been chaotic yet quick. Everyone was fueled by the intense desire to escape the heat of the Tower and rush to the heat of the sun scorched sandy beach.

Now ten or fifteen minutes later, the whole crew packed into Cyborg's T-Car they are heading to their destination. The sleek high powered speakers seep out the low-key tunes of Bauhaus this was upon Raven's insistence, none of the other teens wanted to listen to the dreary band yet Cyborg had indulged her in a way that he has a tendency to do.

Robin sinks comfortably into the leather passenger seat of the T-Car, the air condition is blowing directly on him. His eyes relax , he simply allows himself to meditate on the road as Cyborg skillfully navigates down it. Beast Boy is sitting in the back seat, he thinks that it is not quite right that Robin called shotgun, that it would have been more polite to let one of the ladies sit in front of the air condition. Yet than again Robin's claim of the front seat had put Beast Boy in the luxuries position of sitting in between the two lovely lady Titans.

Beast Boy glances over his shoulder at Raven sitting to the left of himself, he mentally replays their encounter this morning in his head. In his adolescent mind he thinks that Raven in her undergarments is quite possibly the greatest thing he has ever seen in his short life.

Raven picks up the resonation of the emotional energy caused by Beast Boy's thought process and looks at him hoping to convey as much distaste as possible. Peter Murphey's voice emits from the speakers assuring us that Telegram Sam is his main man, Beast Boy wonders why Raven listens to such dreary stuff.

On Beast Boy's right side Starfire hums tunelessly along with the music in a blissful state that can only be achieved by a Tameranian who is on an emotional high. Her thoughts are a pleasant stream of consciousness about enjoying human recreation and bonding with her friends.

Things continue on as they are for the rest of the car trip to the beach, a few minor variables change such as when Beast boy decides to steal a peanut butter and honey sandwich from the cooler in back and munch on it, and when Robin allows Starfire to make the choice of the next CD they listen to. This poor judgment leads to Starfire merrily choosing the bubble gum pop tunes of Hanna Montana as the next listening choice.

All the rest of the titans find this more painful than listening to Bauhaus.

Before too terribly long the car trip is over and the super-powered team arrives at the beautiful and crowded South Jump City Beach. After surmounting the horrible and terrifying task of finding a parking space, Beast Boy and Starfire burst from the car in an explosion of unbridled joy. Seeing their friends' happiness Cyborg chuckles, Robin grins warmly, and Raven lets out an exasperated snort.

The black top is hot on Beast Boy's feet and turns into a green seagull and perches on top of the T-Car. Cyborg glares at Beast Boy, "You better not take a crap on my baby!" He exclaims.

Beast Boy transforms back into his regular green humanoid self still sitting on top of Cyborg's car, "Come on dude!" He whines, "What do you think I am? Some kind of animal?"

"Yes." Raven says.

The titans all evacuate the T-Car, Raven uses her powers to levitate the beach supplies out of the back of the car. And they proceed as a unit to try and establish a base of beach going operations along the crowded shore.

All sorts of people both beach frequenters, and tourists move and play at the South Jump City Beach, tan and shapely beach bodies mingle with each other condescendingly gazing upon the slightly more amorphous and paler bodies of families with children, and old folks looking for recreation.

A shoreline hot dog vendor peddles his product to hungry people, and the hungry people afterwards try desperately to protect their food from the vicious seagulls circling overhead.

Starfire smiles a smile of pure Tameranean bliss and gives Robin a big hug, "Oh what a glorious idea it was to come to this spot of human recreation." She cries in unrestrained ecstasy.

Beast Boy and Cyborg allow themselves to fall slightly behind Robin and the two girls so that they can watch Raven's and Starfire's well muscled buttocks strain against the material of their bathing suits as they walk. Beast Boy is grinning from ear to ear and nudges Cyborg's metal ribs.

Though the two teenage gentlemen's eyes are not limited to lustfully staring at their team mates, it takes very little time for them to realize that there is a whole stretch of beach with beautiful sights to behold upon it.

Raven listens to the waves crashing on the shoreline, and feels the warmth of the sun on her shoulders and breathes deeply. Focusing her breathing in rhythm with her heart beats, she continues to carry the beach paraphernalia with her powers and allows herself to feel a small measure of peace.

Robin scours the beach with his eyes looking for the prime spot to place their blanket and supplies, he also looks about with a covetous eye making sure that none of the well tanned and muscularly defined men are checking out HIS Starfire.

Oddly enough he fails to notice his own teammates staring at her thinly clad posterior region.

After about three minutes and thirty-three seconds Robin finds a suitable spot and Raven lays down the beach arrangement with style and finesse. Robin surveys the blanket, the picnic basket, the umbrella, the beach ball, and other such items with a smile on his face.

"All right team!" He says, "Our mission is to have fun, and relax, Teen Titans go!"

"Come on dude!" Beast Boy exclaims, "Even I thought that was cheesy!"


	3. Chapter 3

After the blanket is set down Robin lies down on it enjoying the sound of the waves, he is still wearing his mask. Starfire lies down next to him, she is wearing gaudy pink sunglasses shaped like stars, they were purchased from a Toys R' Us.

Beast Boy and Cyborg run off to play a game of Frisbee, Cyborg throwing the disk and Beast Boy transforming into a dog to catch it.

Raven looks around at the rest of the group, caring not for either pair's choice activity she scans the beach and sees a nearby formation of large rocks jutting from the sand. She decides that they look like a good place to find some peace away from the crowd and begins to walk toward them.

As Raven walks to the rocks the sand caressing her delicate feet she is intercepted by a young male. The young man is a skinny fragile specimen with gaudy nipple piercings and dyed black hair.

"Hey you're Raven of the Teen Titans aren't you?" He questions.

"Yes, now leave me alone." Raven says and tries to walk past him.

"Woah, wait up chica!" He says in a irritating voice, "My friends and I are having a little get together here tonight, maybe you wanna come? There will be lot's of booze."

"No thanks." Raven says and continues strolling towards the rocks.

"Oh come on." The boy with the ugly piercings exclaims.

"You are irritating me." Raven says turning to face him. She looks him deep in his beetle black eyes, the eye contact she makes with him is enough to deter him and he turns away to skulk back to his friends.

Raven finally makes her way to the rocks, they are monolithic things that cause the waves to break against them in a symphony of cacophony. A perfect gothic refuge for our favorite angst ridden half-demon, Raven levitates atop one of the rocks and sits cross legged.

The rocks are covered in a thin film of seaweed, but Raven pays it no heed and begins her meditation.

She doesn't close her eyes and begin chanting her mantra instead she leaves her eyes open and stares at the waves, releasing negative thoughts when she exhales she tries to obtain a state of existing non-existence. She watches the crest of the waves, swelling, rising, and the breaking; brilliant blue beauty here and gone in the blink of an eye. The waves like all other things of beauty, of liveliness are fleeting, brief flashes of color in an otherwise cold, gray world.

Back at the beach base of operations Robin and Starfire are enjoying sandwiches together, Robin's sandwich is a meticulously assembled masterwork of cheese, meat, and condiments. Starfire's sandwich is a messy array of mustard drenched bits of this and that.

Robin is doing his best to impress Starfire and woo her in a way that he always does whenever they have any time together. Though even if his efforts of romancing are met by success he doubts that kissing her would be too desirable after she eats her absurd excuse for a sandwich.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had found a large group of beach goers and are playing a game of volleyball with them. Each of them on opposing sides, trying to impress the members of the opposite sex while using their powers to gain an advantage in the game. Beast Boy turns into an octopus to return a serve and then turns back into his humanoid form.

"Man Cy, today sure is a beautiful day." He says.

"It sure is BB, it sure is." Cyborg replies.


End file.
